onepiecezorofandomcom-20200214-history
Roronoa zoro
''Introduction ing it was chosen as an article of interest. :''The subject of this article may be referred to Roronoa Zolo". Roronoa Zoro is a pirate, former bounty hunter, and one of the main protagonists of One Piece. He was the first member to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and to date is considered the largest threat and most dangerous member in the crew after Luffy. He is famed as a master swordsman, user of the'' Santōryū'' (Three Swords) style, and his great strength (and the actions of his captain) sometimes leads others to believe he must be the true captain. Being labeled as one of the "Monster Trio", he's one of the top three fighters in the crew. His dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the World. Zoro was labeled as one of the eleven pirates referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" in tenth position. After the two year time skip, it is confirmed that his current bounty is 160,000,000. ''Appearance Zoro is an average sized, muscular young man. He almost always carries around his three 'swords, bundled up with a green ''haramak'''i over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. His right hand is usually rests upon the weapons, though he may also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe, and keeps a black bandanna[6] tied to his left arm. He ties the bandanna around his head when he is fighting seriously against an opponent. Zoro's shirt varies from time to time, but he consistently wears black trousers tucked inside black boots. Zoro is most commonly seen wearing a plain white shirt with three buttons at the collar, but after this shirt is effectively torn to rags due to the incident at Thriller Bark, he wears a different shirt with each arc. His body is covered with scars from his many battles, most notably the one acquired during the Baratie Arc, when he lost a duel with the world's greatest swordsman, Mihawk. As a result, Zoro was left with a massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip. In the Little Garden Arc, he tried to free himself from a wax prison by cutting off his feet. Although he did not entirely succeed, he gave himself a scar around each ankle. These scars are marked by black stitches. Zoro's other remarkable feature is his cropped green hair, which Sanji often teases him about by calling him 'marimo' (''moss-ball, moss-head in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub). Following the two year time skip, Zoro has a new scar running down his left eye, which appears permanently closed. His neck appears much thicker and more muscular and his hair became slightly longer. Zoro now wears a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, in which his swords are now tucked, and his black bandana tied around the left sleeve. He has no shirt underneath, and his green haramaki is visible under the coat. He also appears to have gotten taller, being several inches taller than Nami when standing near her. According to Oda, Zoro resembles a shark. Oda uses the color green to represent Zoro, he smells of steel, and the flower that suits him best is the thistle.